The present invention is related to a portable device for treating effluent gas released from a lead battery, particularly to a new type of vent system used in a lead battery.
Lead batteries are one type of energy supply device. When a lead battery is charged, a large amount of acid gases will discharge from the battery to air via vents on the lid of the battery. The vents are simply made of opening holes with no other elements provided. These acid gases released without any treatment cause not only pollution against the environment, but also harm to human health.
One object of the present invention is to provide a portable device for treating effluent gases released from a lead battery.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new type of vent system used in a lead battery for substantially removing effluent gases released from the lead battery.
The further or other objects of the present invention may be seen from the following detailed description of the present invention.